Twinstincts
by JinxKatKazama
Summary: In the middle of a battle Titania gives her daughter Alexa to her brother the werewolf king to be safe and Anika dissapears its only a matte of time before evil strikes again and their world succumbs to the forces of evil. Man I suck, just read it OK
1. Chapter 1

_**Twinstincts**_

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything**

**This story was written by both Jackiechanadventuresfan16 and Princess Anika Hope you enjoy!**

Anika was alone in her room after the war had happened.

She had been checked for any injuries in the doctor's office

They were unsuccessful in defeating Phoenix.

Anika's mother entered the room with a dam cloth at her head.

Anika looked up and said "We'll never be able to defeat him will we?"

Titania gave her a stern look with her wise and ancient eyes and said "We will, we always have defeated the enemy"

Anika thought for a moment and an idea struck her like a spark.

Anika jumped up and her eyes glowed brighter

"Phoenix is a bird of fire right?"

"Yes" Titania said

"Then of course my main element is fire so I hate getting wet so he must hate getting wet because he's a fire bird right"

"Of course! now we need to draw battle plans" Titania said standing up

"Never mind that! lets recruit Water benders" Anika said running down the steps

"Teenagers" Titania shook her head.

Meanwhile in Warina

"Your highness you wished to see me" Alexa said bowing to a man with pale skin and crimson eyes who was sitting in a gold throne

"Ah yes Alexa"he said "You are an orphan aren't you?"

"Yes your majesty" she said

"You wish to find out your history, yes?" he said

She nodded

He sighed and began "Your mother is my sister and is a queen to a distant Galaxy and also a Greek goddess and Werewolf, your father was the ruler of China also a Chinese god and vampire. You have an identical twin who is younger than you. A huge battle took place between good and evil and Anika disappeared while your mother gave you to me to care for you because she needed to fight the war. They lost the battle and Anika was sent to the centre of the portal continuum frozen in time but still alive, she broke out of the Ice and brought back peace to the Earth and its dimensions and also brought back Stardust."

Alexa nodded and smiled.

"The evil still remains, it is called `Phoenix` and they are still fighting it. You poor sister never had a child-hood and she is the main one who is fighting it and they need your help."

Alexa gulped and began "Sire-"

He cut her off and said "Call me `uncle`"

She nodded and said "Uncle, they are planning for another battle and they are enlisting water benders to help."

He raised an eyebrow

"I have visions"

He nodded and said "You must go to help them"

"How?" she asked

"With the deep magic that flows in your veins"

She nodded and called up her magic and teleported away.


	2. Reunited at last

_**Reunited At Last**_

**Authors Note: Plz read and review**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything **

A huge bubble settled on a rock underwater and a dark figure from inside its bubbly depths emerged

It was Alexa.

"Wrong place" Alexa thought and swam towards the surface.

When Alexa reached the surface she saw a huge palace with glittery gems everywhere, she remembered this palace, and it was her grandmothers.

She shook herself dry and entered. Ninja style.

She kept walking and passed Loki who said "Hey Anika"

"Hey" She said in a wobbly voice and carried on

Alexa kept walking and climbed the stairs to the highest tower to reach Anika's room. (She knew where it was)

When she reached the room she knocked on its silver door with jewelled handle.

Anika jumped up and opened the door.

When she saw Alexa she said "Oh right another mirror" but Alexa shook her head

"Alexa" Anika said in a throaty whisper

"Took you long enough" she replied and hugged her younger sister tightly

Alexa let go and Anika ushered her in.

And they sat down talked and talked and laughed.

"Yeah that's what I did and there was a pink mark there the last time I saw him too" Anika laughed.

"Where's mom?" Alexa asked frowning

"Oh she said she had to do summat" Anika replied

"So, now what" Anika said

"You need a makeover that's what" Alexa replied "You wear too much black"

Anika entered her wardrobe which lead to a changing room and then emerged wearing a pink tank top white miniskirt pink stiletto's and matching earrings "How about this" Anika said spinning round

"OMG that is perfect!" Alexa said "Now come on we need to go shopping!"

"I know the best place" Anika said and teleported them to the mall in San Francisco.

Anika went into a shop and Alexa followed her

**2 HOURS LATER OF SUGGESTING, TRYING AND BUYING CLOTHES AND SHOES**** EVERYWHERE**

"Lets go home I've got sore feet" Anika said flexing her sore feet

"Yeah, let's go" Alexa said and Anika bought all the shoes that they liked

**Outside the mall in the car park**

Anika pulled out her car keys and clicked the button and a red mustang's lights.


	3. Drago

The Sun was setting and Alexa shifted uncomfortably in her seat

"What's wrong?" Anika asked parking outside uncle's shop

"I don't know who my guardian is" Alexa replied

"Tch don't worry, when the time comes you'll know" Anika said entering uncles shop and was greeted by Jade who was doing homework

"Whoa double Anika" Jade gaped

"Jade this is my twin, Alexa" Anika said introducing Alexa

**After talking and talking and talking**

Jackie entered the room saying "Jade you should- BWAH!" and he pounded his chest

"Jackie you should be more alert otherwise you might get a heart attack" Anika told him sternly

Jackie rolled his eyes and said "And what would you know about heart attacks?"

Anika rolled her eyes and said "You're forgetting I'm an almost century old titan and sorceress"

"You know I'm kidding, kid" Jackie said

"I'm not a kid" Anika said shortly

"Jade it's late, and you haven't finished your assignment" Jackie said

"Aww, do I have to?" Jade groaned

"Nope" Anika said picking up the paper and waving her hand over to reveal a complete assignment that's worth a grade A

"Anika Jade has to do her work" Jackie said sternly

"Jackie stop being a tattle tale, it's only a one off" Anika said "Oh yeah this is my twin, Alexa"

Jackie looked and saw nothing

"I don't see her"

"She's here" Anika said making Alexa visible again

Jackie face-palmed saying "Oh no, double-trouble"

"Ouch Jackie, where's uncle?"

"He said he was going to buy some ingredients for some chi spells"

"Oh right, we gotta go cos we need to find Alexa's guardian" Anika said heading for the door which turned into a blue-ish portal that lead to the guardian building and only to find out Drago is Alexa's guardian

"Now what?" Alexa asked Anika

"Mon said she was gonna gather al the water benders to help defeat Phoenix"


	4. The War

_**The War**_

**Authors note: my last chapter, hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything**

**Battle Field**

Phoenix's army stood on the opposite side with his terracotta warriors while Anika stood on the right hand side with a group of 1000 water benders.

Phoenix stood with a proud smile on his face and Anika stood with a secretive smile on her beautiful face.

The opposing side let out a war cry and so did they.

The enemy started launching arrows and they rained from above but disintegrated as they hit Anika's shield.

"Ready, OK" Anika breathed and began make complicated movements with her body and they flowed like water and so did the rest.

The Earth split open under bit of Phoenix's army, the warriors melted and twisted into ugly shapes, while half of the remaining were electrocuted and a huge tornado coming from one side and a tidal wave from the other end swept the rest off their feet showing the demons had joined the battle.

Anika and the water benders called up a tsunami wave and it isolated Phoenix in a water- tornado that they created.

Phoenix burst out of it grinning malevolently

"Oh boy" Anika whispered

Phoenix summoned up his own tornado but with fire and hurled it at them

They dodged just in time while Anika absorbed its energy and whispered "Its time to fight fire with fire" and summoned a fire hurricane and fire cyclone, combined them together and gave them extra fire power and hurled it at Phoenix.

He dodged this time and took cover behind a rock formation.

Alexa, who was in her wolf form, growled and Phoenix looked up and grinned "who let this mutt of his leash"

Alexa growled louder signalling she found him so Anika could destroy him and turned into her human form and bit him ejecting poison into him.

He screamed a high pitched scream like a little girl and Anika walked out of the mist

"So, you've met my twin and her venom? its time to give you a dose of double trouble" and at that she bit him ejecting her venom into his body.

The venom was like ice in his veins as it coursed through his body.

They let go stood back and Phoenix kneeled over still screaming and black blood gushed out of his mouth and ears while his skin had cracks and he disintegrated.

The twins looked at each other and Alexa said "So its over isn't it?"

"Anika shook her head and said "I'm afraid not, there's a void for a new stronger and bigger evil"


End file.
